Betrayed
by PftFan99
Summary: Carly and Freddie are getting married. But what does Sam think? She will get revenge on Carly. Good, bloody, revenge. Rated M for gore/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome. Now, first I am going to warn you. This fanfiction is going to be very bloody and gory. If you do not like that stuff, please, do not read this. It takes a few chapters to get to the actual violence. But I have to explain what is going on first. So enjoy this first chapter. Also, I have a trailer for this fanfiction up on YouTube. You can find it here: **** watch?v=CHjwlJvnIw4&list=UUBoZXUsRuawYUu4g_cF1J6Q&index=1&feature=plcp** **My username is PhineasAddict if the link didn't work. **

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own iCarly. I mean, seriously? Why would I be writing a fanfiction if I did? Dan Schneider is the owner. However, I do own the plotline and if I see anyone stealing this story, I will go insane like Sam and come after you with a knife. :D Lol, just kidding. I wouldn't do that, but I **_**will **_**be very angry and will find a way to get it removed. **

**Anyways...**

_**Betrayed: Chapter One**_

Freddie combed his hair back and examined his figure. Taking a deep breath, he opened his door and slipped the small red box into his coat pocket. He saw none other than Sam Puckett standing outside of his apartment, looking at her cell phone and laughing, typing in something. _Probably talking to Carly... _He thought.

"Sam?" She looked up instantly at the sound of his voice. Freddie could have sworn that he saw her face lighten up, but when her face quickly turned back to it's signature emotionless expression, he thought that he must have been seeing things.

"What are you doing all dressed up, Fredwad?" He looked down at his black tuxedo and a drip of sweat traveled across his eyebrow.

"I'm dressed up for a very special occasion, thank you very much!" Sam slipped her PearPhone into her pocket, rolling her circular ocean blue eyes.

"What, are you going to the Nerd Awards again?"

Freddie glared at her and said, "No, Puckett! This is _way _more important than something like that!... I... Erm, I... I can't tell you!"

Sam grabbed the collar of his tuxedo and pressed her face so close to his that their noses were touching. "What do you mean, you can't tell me?"

Freddie breathed heavily and tried to squirm his way out of her strong grip, but failed. After all these years, he never managed to get the smallest big stronger than Sam. She tightened her grip, just to make sure he would never get away. "Fine! I'm...I'm proposing to... Um, uh.. Someone!"

Sam loosened a bit, feeling a small glimmer of hope enter into her soul, but then tightened her grip once again, preventing herself from looking weak. She shoved him against the wall, narrowing her eyes. "To who...?"

"You don't need to know!"

"_Tell me._"

Freddie gulped and shut his eyes tight, whispering out a name. "C...c-c-... Carly..."

"What was that?"

"_Carly!_"

Sam's eyes widened and her face went from angry and curious to hurt and upset. "Wh... wh... What...?"

"You heard me. I'm proposing to Carly."

Sam's hands dropped to her sides, as her eyes traced across the surroundings and to the floor, where she shuffled her feet, uncomfortably.

"Well, you better get it over with..." She muttered, quietly.

Freddie arched one eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Sam rolled her eyes and instantly went back to her fierce and angry expression. "Look, Fredlumps. You and I _both _know that Carly won't say yes to this! Just face it. Carly will never, ever love you."

"No, Sam! She will! Just watch." Freddie said back to her, defending himself.

Sam just gestured to the Shay apartment, which was just across the hall and said, "Why don't we find out then?"

"Fine." Freddie walked by her and knocked on the door and it soon opened to reveal the face of Spencer Shay, Carly's whacky older brother.

"What a surprise! Sam and Freddie are here!" He said, sarcastically. You see, Sam and Freddie spent most of their days inside the Shay's apartment, so it was like a home to them. They all had their share of laughter and then Sam and Freddie made their way up to Carly's bedroom, assuming that that was where she would be. And yes, yes it was.

"Hey, Sam! Freddie. Why so fancy?" Sam smirked and plopped down on Carly's ice cream sandwich sofa.

"Freddie's wearing it for a _special _occasion..."

Carly laughed and gave Freddie a playful poke in the side. "Were you nominated in one of the Nerd awards again?"

Sam bursted out laughing and Freddie gave a glare in the blonde-headed girl's direction. "Not funny, Puckett!... And no, this is much more important..."

"What else could be more important to the Freddie Benson?" Carly said, teasingly, letting out a giggle.

Freddie ran his hand through his hair, nervously, searching for the right words to say. "Well, I uh... I don't really know how to put this, but... I um..."

"God, just get on with it, nub!"

Freddie sighed and just got down on one knee. "Carly Shay?"

Carly looked at him, confusingly, tilting her head to the side. "Huh..?"

The boy pulled out the small, red box, that was once before in his coat pocket and opened it up, revealing a shiny, diamond ring. "Will you marry me...?"

Carly's eyes glistened in happiness and she gasped in pure shock. Suddenly, she ran straight towards Freddie, jumping onto the small, round, purple platform and bouncing right into his arms, tackling him in a hug with happy tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes! Yes! A million times _yes_!"

Sam looked at the couple, her mouth opening in shock, as she shifted uncomfortably. So what she did was the one thing that Pucketts never did. She ran. Faster than what she had ever ran in her life.

**A/N: Thank you, thank you! Yes, yes, Freddie proposed and Carly said yes. SAM IS GONNA GO CRAAAAZY. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. .u. I actually wrote it a long time ago, but I **_**finally **_**decided to post the dang thing. CX Now, I may take awhile to update this story, but it **_**will **_**be updated eventually, so whatever you do, don't give up on me! Keep reading no matter how long it takes because I assure you, this is gonna turn out **_**great! **_**:D Thank you so so much for taking your time to read this. I really appreciate it! And another thing I appreciate is reviews, so if you'd like, take your time to leave a review, too! Even if it's a short one, I love that you care! 8D  
PftFan99 is out, peace! o3o **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so... I'm really sorry about not updating quickly, but it takes a lot of time to think chapters through. And with school and all, I'm just super busy. I hardly really ever get time to plan this out. But anyways, here's the next chapter. I know it's kind of short, especially compared to the last one, but it's something. **

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider. NOT ME.**

* * *

****Sam kept running. She didn't think that she'd ever stop. Soon, she ran into the elevator. Inside of it, there was none other than Marissa Benson, Freddie's mother.

"Get out!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, you will not talk to me like that, young lady. That is disrespectful. I can't believe my little Freddie even thought to go out with you years ago. I'm going to have to-"

"Leave! That's what you're gonna have to do!" Sam stopped her mid-sentence, then shoved her out into the hallway roughly, clicking the button to close the elevator rapidly.

"Samantha Puckett!" was the last thing she heard before the elevator doors finally shut.

Sam stood there for awhile, then her lip started trembling. She reached over and pulled down the lever that made the elevator stop.

She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and bursting into tears. She rocked back and forth and wailed loudly. She had never been this upset in her whole entire life.

It was because the one person that she knew she loved, the person she'd been in love with since the 6th grade, was engaged to her best friend. And she couldn't do anything about it. It was over. Carly had won.

The one thing that drove Sam insane was how Carly actually did that to her. How could she? She _knew _that Sam was in love with Freddie, yet she still accepted the proposal. And Freddie! Why would he do that? After all they'd been through? Who did he think he was? Were the "I love you"s in the elevator that night just a bunch of lies? He played her. He never loved her.

She let out a loud scream of frustration, digging her sharp fingernails into her skin.

Her whole world was slowly burning down inside of her and it wasn't pretty. A blazing fire inflamed her soul. Her heart cracked in half and she felt love no more. None at all.

She stopped crying. She wasn't sad. She was angry. She couldn't be happy for them. Not after all they had done to her.

She rose her head up, a spark of evil glinting in her eyes. She would get revenge.

And it would be bloody.

**A/N: Woooah. Intense, huh? Wait until you see the rest of the story. Anyways, please review. It makes me so happy when you guys review and it makes me more motivated to update. Also, if any of you have ideas for this fanfiction, feel free to share. I could use as much as I can get, haha. Thanks though. :D**

**~Meggy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, look at that! I actually updated quickly for once! Yay! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider. NOT ME. **

* * *

****Carly and Freddie sat on the couch of the Shay Apartment and planned out their upcoming wedding.

"Okay, so... My bridesmaids are Sam and Wendy. I'll call them and make sure they'll want to later."

"Alright. And Spencer's marrying us?"

"Definitely. And who's the ring bearer?"

"Gibby, remember? He accepted the second I asked him. He better not wear a bear costume this time though."

Carly laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we're getting married."

"So am I." Meanwhile, Sam stood on her tiptoes, staring at them through the peephole, a scowl clearly seen on her face. She couldn't stand it. She put a normal, happy look on her face and opened the door, bursting inside.

"Soooooo, how's the happy couple on this fine morning?"

The door slammed shut, as Carly pulled away from her fiancé and and stood up.

"Sam! How'd you get in here?"

She shrugged. "The door was unlocked."

They all stood there in silence for a moment. Sam's head felt like it was about to explode. Her fingers twitched desperately, wanting so bad to grab Carly's neck and strangle the life out of her. But she couldn't. She had to play it cool and then she could strike like a cobra.

"Sam?... Could I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure, Carls." She said. Sam walked into the kitchen. It was the best place to be while talking to the brunette alone. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to control herself and she would attack Carly. Here, the food could distract her from slitting her ex-best friend's throat.

She grabbed a red popsicle from the fridge then Carly came in behind her and said, "Sam... Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She stared at the popsicle and licked it. She couldn't look at Carly. Of course she's not okay with it. But she said she was anyways.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, 'cause you know... You used to love Freddie."

_No dip, sherlock. _She thought.

"It's cool. I'm over that." She lied, giving the popsicle a hard bite, not even paying attention to how much it was freezing her teeth. She needed to cool off a little anyways.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Stop worrying about it. It's okay. Really. It is."

"Well, okay. That's good. Anyways, Freddie and I are gonna go shopping for decorations, but before I go, do you want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

That was it. Sam gritted her teeth and her grip on the popsicle stick tightened.

"Sure, Carly... That sounds... _great..." _

"Perfect! You, me, and Wendy can go dress shopping tomorrow!" She didn't seem the notice the anger in the aggresive blonde's face.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Carly smiled and ran out of the kitchen, grabbing her coat and purse. "Come on, Freddie! Let's go."

Then they were out the door.

As soon as Sam knew they were gone, she let out an ear piercing scream and threw the popsicle down on the ground then ran out of the apartment, not caring about the sticky mess she left on the floor.

There'd be a much bigger mess of red for her to clean up later.

**A/N: Yay, this one's longer than the last one! :D Hope you guys liked it. Please review, it makes me happy. c: **

**~Meggy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welp, here's the new chapter. I need to say something, too. After today, I'm not sure that I'll be able to update as quickly as I have been. I go back to school tomorrow and I doubt that I'll have any time. I'll try to update on weekends, but sometimes it may not work out. Just bear with me, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

****Freddie sat on the couch in his apartment, exhausted. He had just gotten home from shopping for wedding decorations with Carly. She had gone to her apartment as well, to rest up for dress shopping tomorrow. After that, they were going to go to the beach so they could start off the decorating, so they both needed a lot of rest for the next day.

Freddie looked at the coffee table and saw an old scrapbook that said, "Memories" on it. He smiled and opened it.

The first pictures were pictures from their very first webcast for the iCarly website. He flipped through the pages until he got to a very special, old picture from years ago.

It was him and Sam kissing.

He felt his heart start pounding and began to question himself.

Was he really making the right decision here? Was Carly actually the one? He shrugged it off. Of course she was... She's always been... Right?

* * *

Sam sat at the table in the Groovy Smoothie, sipping Strawberry Slam, angrily out of a straw.

Suddenly, she grabbed a knife out of her pocket, stabbing the innocent cup in the side, watching as red juice exploded from it like blood. It splattered out onto the table and onto her stiffened fingers that were slowly clenching into a fist.

She wiped her hands on her pants then knocked the cup off of the table roughly then stuffed the knife back into her pocket,

After that, she felt her phone vibrate against her skin. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out her PearPhone. She had gotten a text from Carly.

It said:

"Wendy won't be able to go dress shopping with us tomorrow. Her and I will go on a different day. Looks like it'll be just you and me. :)"

Sam smiled evilly. _Perfect... _She thought.

She sent a text back, saying:

"Thanks for the info. That's okay, as long as we get to go. I've been trying to find some spare time to spend with you alone anyways. :)"

_Yep... Alone time..._ Sam smirked and walked out the door, leaving the sticky mess behind once again.

She knew what she was gonna do tomorrow.

**A/N: WOO! Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. Only one or two people review on every chapter. It makes me sad because the first chapter got like, 8 reviews, but the new ones get like, 1 or 2. It makes me feel like hardly anyone is reading. :( Thank you to the people who do review though. :) **

**~Meggy**


End file.
